Buyers and sellers in a retail setting often engage in fixed price and fixed terms transactions in an electronic commerce system. Existing electronic commerce systems provide for fixed price transactions. Buyers and sellers often have different asking terms under which they are willing to consummate a transaction. Consequently, sales may be lost due to a disconnect between the asking prices of buyers and sellers.